Defintly, Maybe ?
by Artiscgirl
Summary: Jerome clark has had 3 differant girls in his life Mara Jefferay,Willow Jenks and Joy Mecer. Which one of those girls did he marry? 14 years after high school Jerome and one of those girls had a chiled Emily Clark. When the 7 year old ask jerome to tell the story of how him and her mother met Jerome as he tells the story he changes the names who does he end up with? ReadOnToFindOut
1. The Story

Jerome Clark walks down the London streets going to his little girl Emily from school. He got there just in time because the loud bell just rang. A bunch of kids ran out of the school building. Finally Jerome found his little girl she ran over and jump his and he caught her in a hug " how's my favorite little girl" Jerome says to Emily they begin to walk down the streets of London, Jerome has a car but he prefers to walk. " I'm your only little girl Dad, and I'm not little anymore I'm in the 2nd grade!" Emily explained, Jerome laughed then said "okay what we'd you say Em's, so how was school today" " It was fine we read a bunch of Cinderella books did you know they have ones from all over the world and sometimes just sometimes Cinderella is a boy" Emily says with excitement "oh really" " yeah very romantic" she paused then said "hey dad" " yeah" "Can you tell the story of how you and mom met" Jerome didn't want to say yes but she looked at him pleading with her big Blue eyes "no" he finally says "come in daddy please" " sorry Emily but No" they walk in the groovy something and sit by the window " but dad" " no" Jerome cuts in "well why not" Jerome thinks about "well because…umm…you know because … well the reason is… because say No" Jerome says "come on daddy please " "no" Jerome says once order. Emily got a strawberry ice cream sundae and Jerome gets a pinnacle mango smoothie 'please please please please please..." Emily says pleading with those strong blue eyes which she obviously got from her father Jerome." Emily Patricia Clark i said N- oh fine" Jerome says "yay!" Emily cheers with excitement "but" Jerome start "oh no not the but" Emily wines "I'm going to change the names of the 3 girls that are in the story" Jerome finishes "wait there's 3 girls in the story?" "yes actually" Jerome says Emily think for a moment then says "one of the girls names should be Bailee" "okay, There will be Baliee' "Faith" Emily cuts in "and Miranda" Jerome finishes take a sip of his smoothie "_okay it all started off when I had this massive crush on Miranda.."_ Jerome begins

* * *

**HEY PEOPLE OKAY SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS BORING AND SO SHORT BUT THIS CHAPTER IS JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW HOW IT STARTS LIKE WHY DID JEROME START TELLING THE STORY. AND FOR YOU GUYS THAT DIDNT UNDERSTAND THE 3 GIRL WELL WOMEN. MARA,WILLOW AND JOY , WILL BE ETHEIR BALIEE,FAITH OR MIRANDA BUT THATS NOT IN THE ORDER OR IS IT. ANYWAY I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAYS SHORT AND BORING BUT THE OTHERS WILL BE LONGER AND INTERESTIN I PROMISE. CHEAK OUT MY OTHERE STORIES. PEACE XOXO STAR (I LIKE SINING MY NAMES WITH STAR SO NOW I'M GOING TO SIGN EVERYTHING WITH XOXO STAR WELL NOT EVERYTHING BUT YOU KNOW WHAT NOW ONES READING THIS SO THIS IS PROBALLY A WAIST OF TYPYING) OH AND BEFORE I FORET REVIEW WHICK COUPLE IS YOUR FAVE. WILOME, JARA OR JEROY.**


	2. Metting you agian

Chapter 2

"what! Dad, how could you! Those innocent girls gave you all there love and you go and Chet in them? Why why why! One of them could have been my mother and you broke her heart!" Emily yelled at her father. Jerome had just told Emily about the part when he cheated in Mara and Willow but in the code names of course. After about 2 hours Jerome has finish telling the whole story about high school to Emily so he pays and they start to walk back to Jeromes Condo

" so a went through collage and I didn't really see anyone well I went on a couple of dates but the girls were not really but as after collage and I got my job then became manger then the owner of the company one day this girl walks in she had long hair wavy/curly she was beautiful she walks over time an says "Jerome is that you?" I was confused on how she knew my name " who are you an why do you think my name is Jerome" I ask " oh sorry you look like an old friend of mine except an older verisin, hi I'm Faith" she sas then I start to rember " well maybe that because I am Jerime, it's nice to see you again Faith" I say she still smiling with kindness as always "it's nice too see you to Jerome" I put my hands in my pocket "well what brings you here?" I ask " oh I am applying for a job here, do you know who the manger is?" she ask"well your looking at him, I own this company too" I say "Wow, we'll that's Amazying " "yeah, we'll come in my office and we will talk about that job you want" I say leading her to my office. I close the door behind her and sit in my big spinning I love this chair she sits down and hears a fatty noise and I bursted oh laughing. The look on her face well that was priceless " that wasn't me I swear" Faith says " yeah I Know you should have Seen the look on your face, it was priceless" she has a confused face then moves around in her chair and more fart noises are in the air she has a slight pissed off look but she's still smiling " oh, classic Jerome putting a whoopee cushion on my chair so I sound like I have farted" Faith says "yeah it's classic, and they classic never gets old " I say I spin around on my chair like I have said man I love that chair onced I'm back to facing her I say " now let's be serious" "okay" "well do you know anything about selling products" I ask and after about 15 minutes they stop talking business when Faith ask about a picture in Jeromes desk " yeah that picture was taken in the 7th grade me and Alfie had just did a prank on the art teacher " I began " oh yeah I remember that, he quit his job after" Faith laughing at the memory "you two didn't have to pull all if those pranks in him you know in a way that was kind of mean" faith says " well it's not me and Alfies fault he quit the guy was a quieter" i said back "well you would quit too if 2 12-13 year old boys turned your hair blue" Faith says " well the blonde hair wasn't working for him anyway" I say back and after about 10 minutes of just talking randomly i hear my phone ring " sorry I have to get this " I say answering she just sits there while i talk and i soon noticed that she picks up her she slowly walks to the door and i didn't want her to go but i don't know what to do "faith wait!" i say she turns around "wanna go for lunch tomorrow?" i ask "sure i like that" he says walking out "mee too? i say to myself smiling but then a have to explain to the guy on the phone what that was.

**YEAH I KNOW ITS NOT ROMANCY BUT NEXT CHAPTER IS AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT A CERTIAN ROMACE SCEAN OR SOMETHING AND WHAT YOUR OPINOIN IS ON THIS STORY SO FAR AND IF YOU LIKE JEROY, JARA OR WILLOME. I WILL TRY AND UPDATE SOON. XOXO STAR **


	3. Phone call

**Hey guys, okay sorry for the super late update but I had writers block and I was busy with my other fanfic Switched, anyway here's a new chapter.**

* * *

It was 8:30 now. Emily took a shower while Jerome went into the living room he looks at the phone walks over and picks it up. He didn't know what he was doing with it at the moment but Jerome found himself dialing numbers, the 7 numbers that make up an old friend of his phone number, he was debating with himself if he should click talk or not. After about 5 minutes he finally clicked the talk. He heard a couple of rings then it stopped "hello?" just the sound of her voice made Jerome smiling "hi" he said there was the sound of her taking a breath "je. Jerome?" he heard her say "yeah, its me " he said there was a minute of silence before the line went dead. Jerome put the phone down then looked out the window a just started out thinking about her. "Dad, can you tell me more of the story?" he heard Emily asked and she scared him a little, "I don't know Emily, you should sleep you have school tomorrow" "oh come on please" Emily bagged "go to bed" Jerome ordered her she crossed her arms and stormed out of the room and went inside her room Jerome followed "fine only until 9:30" he says Emily face automatically lights up and she smiles "okay,so" Jerome begins

_" me and Faith met up for lunch and trust me she looked so beautiful her hair was curly as usual. She sat down "hey" she said "hello" she smiled a bright smile "so how was your day?" i asked her "perfect now" she says which makes me smile "I.. I..I mean it's nice to see you' she says "it super nice to see you too" i say we talk for a while then order and after we finish lunch we go walk around the park which was across the street from the place where we ate lunch. and we walked and talked and talked and talked "I like talking to you it's like so easy, you know what i mean" she says 'yea, yea I do actually" i say turning to face her "it's like you don't even have to watch what you're saying" i say a bright smile appears on her face "you have a great smile " i told her "thank you, you do to" she says we were now leaning in but I pick up a flower instead and give it to her "a beautiful smile for a beautiful girl" I tell her handing it to her she giggles a little "that's so cheesy" she tells me "yea just like the sandwich you ate at lunch" i say, that makes her laugh a little and that when i go in and kiss her after a moment she kisses back it was passionate and amazing"_ Jerome says "ew, but cute and she's right that lie was totally cheesy" Emily says Jerome laughs a little "okay night Ems"

Jerome says the he kisses her forehead "night dad" Emily says. Jerome then walks out of her room closing the light on the way out.

* * *

**okay that's the chapter hopped you like it and by the way some of you are really good guesser but can you guess who was Jerome calling on the phone ?. well you know the drill if you haven't reviewed your fave couple Jara, Williome or jeroy !**


	4. voice message

**yah,yah I know i havnt posted in like forever but here's a new chapter and stay tuned to the ending because I have an anuoucement to make and don't worry its good... i guess anyway read on!**

It was now Friday morning and Jerome clark and his daughter Emily were in there bed asleep. Jerome woke up to the of his alarm clock. He opened his eyes looked at the clock. 7 AM. Five more minutes Jerime thought. 1 hour and 3 minutes later Emily stormed in her fathers room. "Dad wake up its 8:03" she said shaking her father awake " 5 more minutes" Jerime said turning to his side facing the other direction "No now" Emily said "what time is it" Jerome asked " 8:03"she starts but then looks at the clock " 8:04" Jerome gets up "go eat breakfast or something I'll get ready and dive you too school" he says "can I eat ice cream?" Emily asked " or mother will kill me" Jerime response "its not like she will know" Emily says after a moment Jerime says " alright fine now go " Emily smiles and leaves the room closing the door behind her. Jerome quickly takes a shower, Bruges his teeth and puts on a suit then he goes down the hall and into the living room to see Emily watching 'spongebob square pants" while eating her ice cream "ahh Spongebob squarepants. Can't believe the show is still on" Emily turns around to see Jerime looking at the tv "finally you come what's taken you so long" " you don't get beautiful hair like this in just seconds you know " Jerome says pointing to his 'buitful hair' Emily rolls he eye " okay let's go" Jerome says closing the television "but I'm not finish my ice cream" "take an apple,grab your bag and get out this door and into my car so I can drive you to school and go to work, I have a important meeting today" Jerome says. Emily gets her bag and he's her lunch bag from the kitchen and goes to the door where her father is but then goes back to the living room "leave the ice cream!" she hears her father Jerime call she goes back to the door and get gets out Jerome closes the door thy both run out to the car but then Jerome rembers he forgot something and goes back to the condo and he grabs his folders and gets his phone and them he heard a voice message

"hey jerome, I just called to say sorry about the other day it's just that I didn't know what to say and I guess I just umm hanged up and I was thinking maybe I you will like too we can meet up and catch up or something... Well bye oh and it's me - " the message cut before she can find her sentence

Jerime didn't know he pressed the button that plays the you know anyway he just stood there in shock then he took the things he came to get and grabbed Emily's ice cream and went to the car. As soon as he got in the the car Emily said " that's my ice cream" Jerome looked at her then the Ice cream "not anymore" he said before taking a bite " I'll buy you some ice cream after school before you go to your mom's" Jerome says Emily smiles. And Jerime stars driving " can you also get me a new iPod" she asked nicely " I bought you one two months ago" "yeah about that, I dropped it in a glass of lemonade by accident, and I'd you bought me the newest iPod you know the one that's waterproof if I dropped it in any liquid if won't break and you won't have to buy me a new one" Emily says after a moment Jerime says sure " dad, can I ask you something?" " if it has anything to do with girl no other then that sure what it is" "well it has something to do with girls but it's not what you think, Who is that girl who called our house last night who left a voice message" Jerome just kept driving " just an old friend of mine" he says "now get to class" Jerime says looking at her. Emily didn't even notice that she was already at school "bye dad" "bye Em's" Emily closes the door and runs into the school. " just an old friend " Jerome says driving off to work

* * *

**Hey well thanks for reading and all i got a couple of things to say.**

**1) A lot of you guys seem too love Jeroy but a lot of you love Jara so now I'm making a contest like thong the couple that gets the most reviews just might be tJerome speacial lady**

**2) there will be a special guess in the next chapter**

**3) tell me if you like this because i dont know if i should continue with this story**

**please review and tell me what you think and uf you have any ideas tell me**


	5. Invetagtion

**Hey guys I know i havent posted in a super long time, I would tell you the whole story why but thats going to take a long time but since i havent posted in a long time i will post a new chapter everyday for a while well i will try to, i have shool tommorow and it the frist day for me I'm not that excited mostly because i have like no friends in any of my classes that i know of and I'm not good at making friends mostly because i'm so awkward anyway i might be busy with school anyway I'm so so so so so so so sorry for not posting any new chapters in a whilie plase forgive me. Oh and this chapter is decated to HOAlover4life because she or he asked a question and this chapter awnsers it anyway read on and don't for get to reveiew and please forgive me.**

* * *

It was the end of the day and Jerome Clark was sitting at his desk he has to go pick up Emily in a while but at the moment he was looking at picture of a 'friend' from the past when suddenly Alfie walks in, Jerome quickly hides the photo. "hey mate" Alfie says

"hi, what's up" Jerome says

"Amber and I are having a BBQ party in 2 weeks, so we can have an anubis reunion" Alfie says

"so, everyone that was at anubis will be there?"

"well, so far KT, Joy,Willow, Mick,Fabian,Mara and Patricia and Eddie said they will come oh and Nina also said she might come but shes not sure" Alfie says, but in Jeromes hed he was thinking about a certain someone who will be attending the party, Jerome got lost in his thoughts and forgot about everything else.

"Jerome!" Alfie yelled getting Jerome back to earth. "yeah" Jerome says.

"so are you in?"

"yeah, sure. Why not"

"great I'll tell Amber, see you later dude" Alfie says getting up and leaving Jeromes office. Jerome then looked at the photo "I miss you" he slowly says before putting the photo back into his desk drawer and leaving to go pick Emily up.

Once Jerome got to Emily's school he saw someone he didn't expect to see, actually two someones. "what are you doing here, i thought i was going to pick Emily up and meet you at the ice cream shop" Jerome says to his ex-wife.

"No we agreed i will pick her up instead, remember"

"no we didn't"

"Well we're already here, so let the women take her daughter home" Mick says

"mind your business Mick"

"he was just trying to help" she says

"Hey Mum, hi dad, hi Mick" Emily says running over to them and hugging her mum

"hi sweetie"

"Hey princess" Jerome says

"hi, Em" Mick says

"Well i guess, i'll just go home then, by Em"Jerome says waving at them, Emily walks over to er father "by dad' she says before walking off with her mum and mum's boyfriend Mick"

* * *

**Well there's the chapter, sorry for the super late update. And the two speacial guest were Alfie and Mick and yes i know there not that speacial but still spcieal.I hope I awnsered your question HOAlover4life . So who do you think Emily mom is, and I put in some clues in this chapter to help you figure it out so get investagating and you know the drill review your fave couple and just letting you know to williome shippers, jara and Jeroy is winning the little contest like thing, So REVIEW. **


	6. Broken leg

**Heres another chapter, last night i didn't sleep at all i problay slept for an hour but thats it so i'm so tired i mean i had to go to scool today cuz it was the frist day anyway i'm like a loner, I have no friends in my class, okay i'm not going to complain to you guys te point iss im so tired yet i wrote this so it might bit be good but i dropped a tiny hint on who could be the mother so whatched out for it cuz its hiding and you going to have to watch season 2 and 3 and Tochstone of ra to relize it anyway read on and revuew later**

* * *

****Jerome clark was sitting on his couch on wednesday night just about to fall asleep when he heard the phone ringing. He looked at the phone color ID and then rolled his eyes he let the phone ring one more time then picked it up to answer it.

"what do you want?" Jerome says unpleasantly

"Emily and I are in the hospital right now" Jeroem heard which caught his attention.

"what's wrong is Emily okay"

"She broke her leg playing football with her friends"

"how bad is her leg?"

"she has a cast and needs to walk in crutches"

"is she in great pain?"

"she just broke her leg of course it hurts, anyway i have to run out of town for an emergency meeting can you take her now, please?""

"yeah of course, I'll be in the hospital right away."

"than you, okay i have to go the doctor wants to talk to me about something" Jeromes ex-wife said. Jerome put down his phone and head to the door,

Once Jerome arrived at the hospital Mick told him that his ex-wife has left and she will call to check in before she gets in the plane and then Mick said bye to Jerome and left.

"hello are you Jerome Clark" a doctor says walking up to Jerome.

"yes, is Emily alright?" Jerome asks

"I'm ,we have to do surgery on her foot so we're going to need her to stay over night, you're welcome to stay if you like"

"yeah i would like to" Jerome says

"okay, I'll leave you to talk to your daughter " The doctor says Jerome sits next to Emily but on the chair while she lays on the hospital bed.

"so how was school today"

"besides breaking my foot it was so fun"Emily says, jerome laughed a little .

"Dad?"

"yeah. Em?"

"can you tell me more about the story"

"ugh"

"please"

"fine, but only because you have a boo boo" Jerome says, Emily face britth ins up the whole room with her one smilie

"so Me and Faith hung out for the next few weeks, each day I felt myself falling deeper and deeper in love with her, its like i'm under her trance. She was always on my mind and i couldn't get her out no matter how much i tried. We went out for another date

"so where are you taking me, we been walking for a long time" I complained

"were here now, you can take the blend fod off" Faith then pontied at a house in the making

"our surprise date is looking at a house that is being build" i said looking at her

"not just any house, its a house for a family that lost their other one and i'm helping build it"

"you scare me with how nice you are" she laughs "well your mystyrouis did you know that" she says

"yeah, i've heard a couple hundred times in my lifetime" she moves closer to me

"they say you shouldn't trust those guys" she says coming closer, i put my hands around her waist

"oh really"

"yeah, but you know what Jerome clark"

"what?"

"you don't scare me one bit" she says that is when i leaned in and kissed her passionately, i felt a couple of drops on my head and then some ran down my forehead but me and faith didn't pull apart after a moment fait pulled apart "its pouring" she says looking me in the eye, i looked up then at her "I don't care" i say she then leans up and kisses me."

"Mum says you shouldn't go out in the rain" Emily says

"Well your mum doesn't control me anymore" Jerome says

"well then what happened next?" Emily asked

" i got a cold, it was horrible" Jerome simply says

"thats hy you shoudnt go out in the rain"

"your just like your mother do you know that"

"I've heard"

"okay…. go to bed" Jerome says getting up

"dad"

"yeah"

"who's that girl, that called the other day?" Jerome was shocked by the question, he was looking at her but was deep lost in his thoughts he finally snapped out and walked over to and he kissed her forehead "good night Em" he says before closing the lights and walking out.

* * *

**Well theres the chapter, Emily broke her leg and jerome tod some of the story is faith emiy mother? I guess you wil have to find out, sorry for the bad chapter i'm like half awake and foreced my sef to write this because i feel like i owe it too you anyway reveiew your fave couple and who you think Emily mum is and aso revwiew telling me how you llike the story so far anyway actually thats it, YAY i could finally sleep. Night and don't forget to REVIEW.**


	7. J meets M

It was now saturday morning and Jerome just finish talking to Emily's Mum so he went back in Emily room she got the surgery on her foot done 2 hours ago and had to rest. "hey" Jerome says walking over to the hospital bed that she was laying on. "hi dad"

"doctor said you will have to use crutches for a while"

"okay"

"and your mum says she will be back tomorrow morning and you too will do some girl thing"

"yay" Emily said Jerome just smiled.

"Dad?"

"yeah"

"I think mum still likes you"

"she's dating Mick, you know that right"

"yeah, but I still think she has some feelings for you"

"well its possible, i mean I'm Jerome a pretty awesome dude with good-looking hair" Emily giggled.

"why did you too get divorced?"

"because, we….ummm. well Emily we…" Jerome than sighs

"you what, come on finish the sentence I'm not getting any younger" Emily says, Jerome rolls his eyes. "because, we didn't agree on stuff" Jerome finally says

"Mum said, you never listened to her" Emily said

"if she wasn't so bossy maybe i would" Jerome mutters.

"can you tell me more of the story?"

"yeah let's go home and i will tell you"

"okay"

Jerome signed Emily out and drove her back home.

"can you start telling me the story now" Emily bagged, Jerome sat down and gave Emily a sandwich, bag of chips and a juice box.

"yeah sure"

_"After that day we spent like almost every single free time together and then one beautiful summer day i believe it was a Tuesday or was it a Wednesday probably Tuesday wait no it was thursday"_

"DAD! it doesn't matter what day it was" Emily yelled, Jerome rolled his eyes

"fine, anyway..."

_"so we were walking down the park hand and her hair smelled like flowers"_

"That's just creepy you were smelling her hair" Emily said Jerome shook his head in embarrassment

"did it smell like daisies?" Emily suddenly asked

"yeah actually but with a hint of, wait im not talking about this with you"

"then tell the story"

"okay but you're gonna have to stop talking"

_"okay, so we were walking and yada yada so then i bought her some flowers and as we turned i walked into someone, that someone was Miranda she looked amazing her hair was a lot longer her eyes sparkled she looked at willow then up at me and said.."_


	8. Kissing you

**Hey guys sorry i havnt posted in a whilie i was busy with school and stuff but i will try to post every saturday maybe during the week annd stuff, and to the person who said jerome doesnt have a nickname for joy its joyless but i think thats a bad nickname its like an inslut so yeah read on...oh yeah and last chapter i put willows name in it by mistake i was going to take it out but a lot of y'all read it already so theres no point so i just decided to work with it so umm...read on ... awkwardnes...okay i dont even know why im still typing.**

* * *

"whose willow?"Emily asked her father Jerome, who took it by surprise

"what, I didn't say willow i said faith" Jerome tried to tell Emily

"no… I'm pretty sure you said willow which means faith real name is willow"

"but i didn't say willow"

"mum said you shouldn't lie"Emily challenged, Jerome raised an eyebrow

"do you want me to finish the story?"

"yes"

"then I'm always right and i didn't say willow"

"yes you did" Emily muttered praying her father didn't hear her.

_"so after that day when i ran into faith and Miranda me and faith were a little off I can't explain how but we were anyway one day i was walking down the street when i felt someone collide into me i looked over to my side, it was Miranda i smiled automatically i don't know why but i did that day "I'm so so so sorry" she went on and one saying "Miranda" i finally spoke "yeah?" she said slowly "its, its alright" i say before walking off after that we kept walking into each other it was so weird each time we talked more and i felt myself wanting be around her more and then one day i was going out for a jog and when i felt a bike push me from the side of my stomach. Someone ran into me with their bike. "omg, I'm so sorry, are okay?" i heard a concerned voice say that voice sounded so familiar it was Miranda, she bent down and i said "yeah, i'm fine but we really should stop meeting up this way Miranda" I say getting up a little she just smiled "are you sure you're okay?" she asked, I got lost in her eyes, she still has that sparkle in them it was beautiful at that moment i just wanted to kiss her and old her in my arms forever "Jerome?" i heard her say i just pulled her in and kissed her, she was shocked by the kiss but after a moment she kissed back, and i knew her and i both felt sparks fly in the air it was like electricity she eventually pulled apart "I-I gotta go" she said picking up her bike and riding away, leaving me their sitting/laying on the ground"_

Jerome said telling Emily more about the story Emily thought about what he just said she finally looked up at her father and opened her mouth to speak

"What about Faith?"

* * *

**So theres the chapter i just realized how short my chapters are getting, I'll make the next ones longer so dont worry you will get more of definatly maybe, oh and if you reveiw your favorite couple can you please tell me why you think its the best couple because a lot of you are saying Jeroy but a lot of you say Jara tell me good resons why i should do jara and it will help me a lot more why which couple is great so... yeah thats it \. Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	9. The breakup

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say that on my last chapter someone reveiew that this is the wrost story the have ever read and I wanted to say to that reveiwer that you shouldn't really go around reviewing things like that. I mean if you don't like a story then go read a differant one theres millions of stories in Fanfiction, and if your going to give the sugestions thats nice of you but you shouldn't go around reveiwing that a story is the wrost thing the read in there life, I mean the person who wrote it could hve spent all there free time writing it and could have spent hours or even days writing it and if you say something like 'it's the wrost thingI've read in my life' it going to hurt them badley like seriously it will sting I just wanted to say that to that reveiwer I personaly didnt take it seriously but some people on fanfic would so becareful wht you reveiw anyway hears another chapter.**

* * *

"I can't believe this!" I hear faith scream, I felt really bad. "sorry" I simply say, I truly meant it. she starts going silent and looks down. After what felt like a thousand years I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, I just didn't know what to say. "come on, Faith, Please say something, anything" I say, she looked up at me. I could tell she was fighting back tears. "I should've said NO" she simply says before walking off. What have I done. As I turn to go after her, I see that she's gone" Jerome told Emily the next part of the story.

"so she just left like that, No good bye?"Emily asked already knowing the answer.

" yeah pretty much"

"you must have screw I mean you must have messed up big time" Emily said.

"yeah, yeah I did"

"do you still know her"

"well- wait I'm not answering that you're tricking me into telling you who your mother is"

"Fine, do you ever wonder what could have happened?"

"what do you mean by that?"

"well what if you didn't cheat and what if you never did kiss that girl during detention"

"yeah, every once in a while but then I remember that if all that didn't happen my love life wouldn't had ended up the way it was and you would have never been born, and I can't have that"

Emily smiled after Jerome said that.

"You don't have a love life now though"

"yeah I know, I'm so lonely without you here"

"you could always get a-"

"I'm not getting a dog just so you can play with one" Jerome interrupts Emily.

"fine, maybe mum will get one"

" I doubt it"

" do you miss that girl who called like last week"

"what girl?"

"the one you won't tell me about, is she one of the girls in the story?"

"I'm not telling you that"

"why not"

"because i say no"

"please-"

"don't start"

"I won't start if you tell me"

"fine, but that doesn't mean I miss her or anything"

"then why do you play that message over and over just to hear her voice at night"

"go to sleep Emily"

"but its 5:32"

"then go watch cartoons" Jerome ordered her, Emily went into the living room and flipped through the channels while Jerome went to his small walk in closet. He pulled out a picture that he hid with his socks. Jerome stared at the picture of her and the flashbacks started to begin of him and her and all his memories especially the one he hates the most. Saying goodbye.

Jerome closed his eyes and tighten them then opened them ran his fingers through his hair and softly spoke

"I'm so sorry, I wish i never let you walk away. I wish you were here...with me again"

* * *

**So there you go, Faith and jerome are over or are they? I just wanted to let you know there wioll be like 30 chapters in this story so the chapters will get longer and on the last or seconed last chapter the mother will be reveiled oh and I might, I just might write a squeal to this because last night when i was putting my hair in a side braid this story idea popped in my head and Iwas like "Oh my anubis, this would be a great squeal idea for my story defintaly, maybe? " well those were not my exat words but there were close anyway If you think I should make a squeal then review that you want me to make a squeal and if you don't then tell me i shouldnt or something also don't forget to review your favorite couple and why you thinks its the best and goodnight, until next time...**


	10. the girl in the car

**Hey my amazying reader I'm back with another chapter. Okay just wondering is there any williome shippers who are reading because i swear i got like only 2 reveiws saying they want williome the rest were about jeroy and jara anyway be amazying and read on and don't forget to reveiw later.**

* * *

It was now Sunday and Jerome and his daughter Emily were in Jerome's car driving to Emily's mum house.

"so dad, what happened after you and faith broke up?" Emily asked turning to her father.

"I became sad" Jerome said taking a glance at Emily.

"well what happened with you and Miranda?"

"we hung out more and more"

"what did you too do?"

"we ate ice cream" Jerome simply says. Emily gave him a look, Jerome glance at her before looking back at the road.

Jerome sighed then started telling the story once again.

_"so we hung out alot and since we're so different we did different stuff that the other like for example I like pranking we pranked people together a couple time but since she's so nice she felt guilty and always said sorry, but one of them is the prank that led me to Bailee._

_Me and Miranda were up on the balcony with a bucket of water balloons. "okay Miranda then next person to walk by drop it then duck" I told her_

_"but that would be so mean, what it they have their favorite shirt on or just got their hair done"_

_"then it makes it that much funnier" I say she gave me a look_

_"fine, then throw it at the next person who doesn't have their hair all nice or have a nice shirt and stuff on" i tell her_

_"but jerome-" I interrupted her sentence by kissing her she kissed back after 2 seconds after a moment I pulled back and said "we did what we wanted you to do and I had so much fun but can you just do this one thing please, for me" I bagged after i moment she sighed and said "fine hand over the balloon"_

_"yes!" I say then kissed her cheek, and picked up a red balloon and handed it to her she put her hand out and looked for a target i looked to "get that girl over the with the ponytail" i say "kay she says she waited for the girl to go under the balloon I noticed her hand was a little off so i put my hand over hers she looked at me I just smiled, I straightened her arm and said "drop it… now" she dropped the ball and we watched it fall. Finally it fell on the girl with the ponytail we ducked down, she started giggling " i like your laugh" i say she turned her head but i could tell she's blushing. "do you still think she's their" Miranda asked me. " I don't know i check" i say i slowly got up and i saw her the girl with the ponytail "Jerome is that you!" i hear her say "Bailee" i softly spoke"_

once Jerome finished telling that part of the story he pulled over and stopped driving. "oooo your in trouble, well were since it was in the past" Emily said, "yeah I got in a whole lot of sh- trouble after that"Jerome told Emily, "there's mum, bye dad"

"bye princess" Jerom said, Emily smilied at him the left as jerome went back onto the road he stopped at the red stop light and thats when he saw someone familier. He couldn't help but stare the girl in the car looked at him then the road again but then realized it was Jerome and she looked at him once more, The two couldn't help but smilie but the had to break the gaze when the the light went green and the had to start driving once more.

* * *

**So there's the chapter, sorry it was short but i had to rush cuz my brother really wanted to use the computer. I can't wait to get my new lap top anyway you know what happens after every chapter REVIEW your favorite couple because that just might be the couple that will win and be Emily's mummy. Until next time...**


	11. The reunion

**I'm back, how long has t been since i last updated, 6 days? I don't know anyway This chapter is a little differant then the others anyway read one...**

* * *

Today was the of the Anubis reunion, Jerome Clark got ready. He wore a black suit jacket and some dark jeans with a grey-green button up shirt. He was a little nervous to see someone who will be attending the reunion but at the same time he was excited to see her and the rest of his friends, the one he really stayed in touch with was Alfie and his ex wife he saw everyone every now and then but the conversations were short. Once Jerome finished he went out to his car and started Driving to Alfie's and Amber's.

* * *

Willow Jenks was in a taxi cab going over to Amber and Alfie's house. She just came back to the UK yestdary. She spent a couple of months traveling. She went to Spain, France, Italy. She was glad that they got back together in college. She still looked up to Amber and her and Alfie were still friends they had a brother sister relationship. Willow took out her little mirror and checked her make up. She wore a little red left her hair out and she also wore nude flats. She was so excited to see everyone.

* * *

Mara Jaffray just finished getting ready. She wore a black circle skirt with a white blouse and navy blue colored had her hair put to the side the, top half straight but the bottom curly. She grabbed her purse and began to walk to the door but she paused she looked at the grab photo of everyone in the anubis house. She smiled to herself and then looked at one person her smile slowly disappeared and she went out the door to her car.

* * *

Joy Mercer was in her car driving to the reunion, she was excited to see everyone. She tried to stay in touch with everyone but got busy and couldn't. She parked her car in front of the house. 'wow this house is huge' Joy thought she slowly began walking up the stairs and the door suddenly opened. Amber attacked her in a hug. "hey Joy, long time no see" the two chatted and walked into the living room where everyone was hanging out and catching up. She looked around and her and her gaze ended at someone she really didn't want to look at, at the moment.

* * *

**So theres the chapter, boring i know. Next chapter everyone will talk and hang. and Jerome reunits with his ex girlfirends and ex wife. well him and his ex wife see eachother almost every week because they have a child and stuff. By the way Mick is their he just didnt come with his girlfriend who is jerome's ex-wife. And Emily's is at her mum's she just has a babysitters looking after her. Also I'm going to make this story 10 chapters shorter, so instead of 30 chapters there will be 20. But i might also make a squel not sure yet if i wll it depends if you guys want one. And you will find out who Emily's mum is because i wll tell you on chapter 19, now you might be wondering 'if you tell us on chapter 1, and theres 20 chapters. What's gonna happen on chapter 20?' Well good question, you will have to keep reading this to find out. So theres one thing left to do now that your done reading this chapter. REVIEW! tell me if you like this story so far or do you hate it. Anything i could do to make it better? and tell me if you want a squeal or not. Just reveiw , cux your reveiews make my happy! Until next time...**


	12. You Miss her don't you

**Hey I know ****have not updated in forever but hears a new chapter and thank you so so so very much for the reviews.**

* * *

"hey Willow" Jerome said awkwardly at the snack table " oh Hey Jerome" Wiliow said flashing him a smile. " so how's life?" he asked

" it's been great, I've been traveling Europe with my boyfriend Mason, well actually we just got engaged. After were dine traveling Europe were going to go to Africa, and then Asia, then Australia then North and South America then We will come here and get married, Your invited by the way" Willow told him in her usually preppy happy voice.

" that's great, I wish you the best of luck" Jerome told her

" thank you" she said, Amber walked up to the too.

" Hey, so how are you too? OMG Willow is that a ring" she says to Willow. Jerome left the two to talk. He looked around the room, Eddie, KT and Alfie were talking. Patricia an Joy were laughing. Mick and Mara were sitting on the couch talking. KT and Nina were talking.

" hey Jerome" Jerome heard a voice say, he turned to se Fabian.

" oh hey, Rutter" he said

" so how's life, How's Emily?"

" she great, How is little Sara?"

"very loud, with the crying and everything but yeah she's great" Fabian said, Jerome was looking at someone when Fabian was talking and the smart Fabes noticed.

" You missed her don't you?"

" what? I don't know what you're talking about?"

" You know exactly what I'm talking about, Jerome"

" go talk to her" Jerome heard a voice that wasn't Fabians but Eddies

" I can't, I think she hates me" Jerome said

" Sure you made a bunch if mistakes, but she's gonna look past that" Fabian says walking away

" give it a shot, maybe she misses you too"Eddie say before walking off to Patricia.

Jerome just stood there thinking about what the guys just said, he was about to walk over to her but then Alfie had announcement.

" So you remember how on the last day in the Anubis house, I showed you a going that a made during the years of Anubis. Well I'm going to show you it again" Alfie said putting in the film.

It started off with him entering the Anubis house when he was 7. There was some pranks in being showed. A lot of the pranks were on Fabian an Mick. Them there was Alfie trying to get Amber to go out with him when they were 12. There was even a a part if Victor sleeping then picking his nose still with his eyes shut. There was one on Amber singing really badly. Joy and Patricia laughing so hard when they were 14. Then it showed when Mick kicked the ball into one if the windows in the anubis house. Then it showed Victor screaming at Mick. Then it went on to when they were 15. Some food fights were shown. Patricia putting food in Jerome's shirt. Alfie almost getting killed by Amber because he did a prank on her. Then it when in to when they were 16. It showed Patricia freaking out,Fabian and Mick slow dancing. Fabian and Nina flirting. Mara and Mick kissing then seeing the camera then acting like nothing happened. Alfie and Amber riding to school on that thing that cuts grass. It also showed Alfie rapping to Amber. It showed some more pranks and Micks good bye party then later on Fabian and Nina slow dancing. And Mara and Jerome hanging out, then the two flirting. It then showed Eddie and Patricia fighting and calling each others names it even showed then dancing and Patricia pouring milk on him. It also showed Jerome singing then more pranks. It showed Amber yelling at Alfie then showed some screams from senior year. With all the couples and funny moments, everyone in the room smiled.

After the party ended the gang said there goodbyes and planned another get together then everyone went to there car.

Jerome noticed that Mara was having car troubles and went over to her.

" get do you need help?" he asked

" my car won't start" she replied, After trying to help her fix it they just called a tow truck to take it and Jerome offered to take her home, she said yes.

* * *

**Okay next chapter Mara and Jerome will be alone in a car for like half an hours whats gonn happen? Do you think Emily is the mother of Emily, does Jerome have feeling for Mara or for Joy? by the way I will update every Wednesday and theres now 8 more chapter left which means in 7 chapter you will find out who Emily's mum is... YAY! PLease please please Review and tell me what you thing. Until next time **


End file.
